


Эксперимент Розенхана

by First_officer, WTF_MOSK



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Adventure, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_MOSK/pseuds/WTF_MOSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70-е годы ХХ века. Странный пациент в переполненной больнице пытается доказать, что он служит на другой планете, и что один из санитаров – рейф.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эксперимент Розенхана

Все, что не устраивает нас в других, позволяет понять самих себя.  
_Карл Юнг_  


– Этот акт доброй воли со стороны Атлантиды…  
– Нет! – перебил рейфа Шеппард. – Я не работаю на тебя.  
Тодд, не обращая внимания на этот протест, продолжал смотреть в глаза Ричарду Вулси:  
– …союз который может стать примером для других рейфов. Мы могли бы показать всей галактике Пегас, что результаты союза будут… – он бросил взгляд на Джона поверх плеча Вулси, – …колоссальными.  
Ронон нехорошо усмехнулся, демонстрируя, что предложение абсурдное. Тейла молчала. А Родни переспросил:  
– МНТ? За услуги пилота?  
Все посмотрели на него – даже рейф, который счел нужным понимающе кивнуть. Атлантида нуждалась в МНТ. Город жрал ресурсы наквадах-реакторов быстро, мощности не хватало. Если люди и дальше хотели оставаться в галактике Пегас, Атлантиде нужны были щит, кресло и двигатели. И доктор Родни Маккей понимал это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
Джон протестующе вскинул руки:  
– Вы же не серьезно?  
– Благодаря вашему недоработанному лекарству погиб весь мой улей, я потерял корабль. Вы должны мне, – если бы мог, Тодд бы ухмыльнулся. – Я должен добыть себе другой улей. Но пока этого не случилось, вы предоставите мне прыгун и пилота, – он кивнул на Шеппарда.  
– Джон не просто пилот, он возглавляет оборону Атлантиды, – начал Вулси, но Тодд прервал его:  
– Два МНТ.  
В возникшей паузе политик и хищник мерялись взглядами.  
– Я понимаю его ценность, – вкрадчиво добавил Тодд, наклоняясь ближе. – Технологии, которые мы там найдем, он сможет привезти в Атлантиду.  
– Технологии? – переспросил Родни, переведя извиняющийся взгляд с Джона на рейфа.  
– Эта заброшенная планета была базой Древних. Рейфы осадили ее десять тысяч лет назад. Когда источники, питавшие город истощились, они уничтожили древних. Но город не тронули, желая изучить его технологии. Координаты были засекречены, а затем утеряны, но, говорят, там, на орбите, до сих пор находится улей, оставленный в спячке. Я возьму этот улей. Джон Шеппард меня туда доставит.  
– Звучит слишком просто. Ты собираешься в одиночку захватить улей?  
– Не твоя проблема, как я это сделаю. Доставь меня туда, – рейф откинулся на спинку стула. – Мы договорились?  
– Мы можем убить тебя прямо сейчас, – сообщил Ронон.  
Тодд на него даже не посмотрел. Ядовито-желтыми глазами он изучал человека перед собой:  
– Мистер Вулси?  
– Вы гарантируете, что Джон вернется в Атлантиду после выполнения миссии?  
– Да, – рейф кивнул, не колеблясь.  
– А его безопасность во время полета?  
– Конечно.  
Ронон рассмеялся. Он отошел от стены, которую подпирал на протяжении всего этого разговора, и положил руку на спинку кресла Вулси.  
– Хотите что-то добавить, Ронон Декс? – рейф оскалился в подобии улыбки.  
– Да, – звук взведенного курка и дуло, направленное Тодду в лицо, очень четко обрисовали его позицию.  
Джон подозревал, что Вулси, чертов политик, рассматривает это предложение всерьез. Но, в конце концов, он же был подполковником ВВС! Это чего-то стоило.  
– Три МНТ, – Тодд смотрел ему в глаза, не мигая.  
Вулси для приличия сказал, что все обдумает. Но ни у кого не было иллюзий.

***

– Вы меня продали, – сказал Шеппард, выходя из зала.  
Ричард Вулси бросил на него короткий взгляд:  
– Расценивайте это как задание по получению трех МНТ, подполковник. Вы же не думаете, что у нас есть шанс выдержать еще одну осаду или перелет с единственным имеющимся МНТ?  
– Элизабет… доктор Вейр…  
– Она бы никогда этого не сделала без вашего согласия, – кивнул Вулси. – Хотите отказаться от шанса привезти в город три МНТ?  
Джон промолчал. Он понимал, что выбора у него фактически не было. Как у любого, кто носит форму. Вулси понял его правильно и поспешил в свой кабинет.  
– Мы могли бы схватить рейфа и запереть, – Ронон похлопал его по плечу.  
Шеппард рассеянно кивнул:  
– Только вот политики хотят извлечь пользу из этого «союза». И у нас есть приказ.  
– Ты зря летишь один.  
– Если это ловушка, я не хочу подставлять кого-нибудь еще.  
Ронон несогласно хмыкнул и пробормотал:  
– Не спускай с него глаз.  
– Обязательно, – Джон изучал стоявшего у врат рейфа. Нужно было идти в ангар прыгунов, где Зеленка заканчивал проверку перед стартом. Но сначала – к Родни за переносной базой для хранения данных. 

***

– Ты мне дорого обходишься, Джон Шеппард, – сказал рейф, садясь в кресло у лобового экрана.  
Выводя прыгун из ангара к вратам, его пилот ответил:  
– Это мы только начали. 

***

Дело в том, что человеку обязательно требуются идеи и убеждения, придающие смысл его жизни и позволяющие найти свое место во вселенной. Он преодолеет самые невероятные испытания, будучи убежденным в том, ради чего он это делает. Но когда все неприятности уже позади, он может потерпеть сокрушительное поражение, узнав, что участвует в идиотской и бессмысленной затее.  
_Карл Юнг_

Лучше обладать горячим сердцем, даже если это стоит нам лишних ошибок, чем быть ограниченным и чрезмерно осторожным.  
_Ван Гог_  


– С большим удовольствием сообщаю вам хорошие новости: у вашего супруга наступило значительное улучшение. Как я и говорил, электросудорожная терапия дала положительный эффект. На данный момент мы прошли все двадцать сеансов, и могу констатировать, что его слуховые галлюцинации, а также фантастический бред на фоне Dementia praecox, полностью подавлены. Ремиссию мы будем поддерживать клозапином и миорелаксантами. Небольшие побочные эффекты не должны вас пугать: у него может наблюдаться некоторая потеря памяти после ЭСТ. Но, согласитесь, это значительный прогресс! А ведь я уже склонялся к выводу, что только трансорбитальная лоботомия может дать нужный результат. Как вы знаете, в «Lunatic Asylum» практикуют самые передовые методы лечения шизофрении, и я лично провел более ста подобных операций.  
– Доктор Фримен, спасибо вам, спасибо, – женщина с благодарностью стиснула руку врача и влажными от слез глазами с нежностью посмотрела на человека в кресле-коляске. Его сегодня выписывали из переполненной клиники ввиду ремиссии. Ее муж наконец-то перестал пытаться сбежать и нападать на охрану, утверждая, что служит в другой галактике, где воюет с инопланетянами.  
– Вы же понимаете, это все с ним сделал Вьетнам, – она, не выдержав, обняла немного суетливого врача. Ей было невыносимо неделю за неделей наблюдать за тем, как упрямо некогда сильный и уверенный в себе человек продолжает твердить свои бредовые идеи.  
– Всегда тяжело, когда страдают наши близкие, – понимающе кивнул доктор и торопливо добавил, – но современная передовая медицина может многое. Его личностное расстройство и социальную дезинтеграцию можно преодолеть. Помните: при появлении тревожных состояний, связанных с проявлением амнезии – ретроградной, антероградной, фиксационной, – нужно сохранять спокойствие. Дезориентированность, спутанность сознания, растерянность, головная боль, опустошенность – это просто незначительные и проходящие последствия лечения тяжелого заболевания. На данном этапе дома ему будет значительно лучше. Знакомая обстановка, знакомые лица – и адаптация пройдет быстрее. Да и, к сожалению, отмечу – клиника переполнена. Я назначу дополнительные нейролептики, и можно будет повторить базовый курс ЭСТ, если будет такая необходимость. Но пока что ваш супруг полностью стабилен и не представляет угрозы здоровому обществу… Ронон! Помоги миссис Шеппард с коляской, проводи до выхода.  
Идя рядом с высоким цветным санитаром, женщина пыталась поверить, что чудо все-таки случилось.  
– Ты узнал меня? – она заботливо поправила одеяло на коленях мужа и попыталась поймать расфокусированный взгляд. – Джон?

***

Дома их уже ждали друзья. Помогая миссис Шеппард с коляской, они хлопали выздоравливающего по плечу и поздравляли с возвращением. Несмотря на то, что официально майор Джон Шеппард вернулся с войны два года назад, в тысяча девятьсот семьдесят третьем, это предпочитали не вспоминать. После Вьетнама у многих были проблемы с социализацией, так что два года, проведенные в больнице для лечения посттравматического стрессового расстройства, мало кого удивили. Он был хорошим пилотом, но его сбили и почти три года держали в плену в ужасных условиях. Неудивительно, что его сознание предпочло сконструировать свою версию реальности и объяснения происходящему. Так сказал его лечащий врач, один из лучших в своей области – доктор Уолтер Фримен. Таким светилам верят.  
– Он понравился Джону. Первое время Джон все порывался назвать доктора Фримена «Родни», – рассказывала подруге миссис Шеппард, сжимая теплую ладонь мужа, который дремал, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Цветные шары, запах выпечки, чьи-то лица его волновали мало. 

***

– Какой поразительный случай, не находишь? – доктор Фримен готовился к очередной лоботомии. – Он придумал абсолютно логически непротиворечивую картину будущего. В этом будущем мы даже работаем вместе с русскими. И это после Вьетнама! Вот в какое время мне хотелось бы жить! Кстати, Ронон, слышал эти сплетни о секторе шесть? Полный бред. И какие-то недоумки хотят судиться со мной за то, что я спасаю людей. Лучше бы финансирование увеличивали. О боже, мне совершенно некогда этим заниматься сейчас! Ты понимаешь?  
Помогавший ему ассистент-санитар молча кивнул, закрепляя последние ремни на теле пациента.  
– Наркоз. Начали.

***

Ронон появился в клинике пару лет назад. Эксцентричному врачу, вечно занятому построением и проверкой новых гипотез, был необходим ответственный исполнитель. И бывший военный Ронон Декс отлично вписался. Чем ему не понравилась армия, и что за проблемы были у него в прошлом? Доктора Фримена это не волновало. Ему были важны актуальные результаты и эффективное решение накопившихся проблем. А проблем в клинике хватало. Начиная с того, что вместо двухсот положенных пациентов здесь теперь размещалось две тысячи. Больница была не просто переполнена, когда ему передали управление, – она разваливалась. Государственное финансирование после войны упало до минимума, и приходилось латать бреши в бюджете с помощью частных пожертвований. Некоторые платили существенные суммы за стационарное лечение своих родственников в стенах больницы. И Уолтер подозревал, что в части случаев оправданность этих мер с медицинской точки зрения была сомнительной, но проверять карточки всех пациентов за прошлые годы просто не хватало времени. Постоянно случались драки между пациентами, попытки суицида. Первое время Фримен приходил в ужас и закрывался в кабинете, стараясь не дать панике взять верх над разумом. Его преследовал страх оказаться запертым в клинике, полной буйных больных.  
Но потом появился Ронон, умевший решать такие проблемы. И Уолтер не спрашивал, как ему это удается. Потому что две тысячи человек каждый день нуждались в лечении, а персонала и времени хронически не хватало. Больница создавалась для «почти домашнего лечения»: полная свобода, творческая реализация, различные игры и досуг. Но это было в прошлом. Теперь палаты напоминали переполненные тюремные камеры. Люди спали на полу. Многих связывали, назначали успокоительное, а если не помогало – то ЭСТ. А после ЭСТ самые агрессивные, случалось, плакали, как дети, либо лежали, отрешенно изучая потолок. Смертность снизилась, количество случаев инфекционных заболеваний – тоже. Но Уолтер понимал, что, оставляя больных зафиксированными так долго, он обрекает их на атрофию мышц. Потому доктор Фримен выписывал своих пациентов сразу же, как только диагностировал ремиссию, предупреждая родных, чтобы те при рецидиве сразу вызывали бригаду врачей.  
Но были случаи, которым доктор отводил больше времени, чем другим. Такой оказалась история болезни Джона Шеппарда.  
Уолтер Родни Фримен, не переносивший свое второе имя и избегавший его упоминания, очень удивился, когда какой-то шизофреник назвал его «Родни», как будто узнавая. Уолтер уже не мог вспомнить, сколько вечеров после той встречи они провели за беседой. Эти разговоры действительно были интересными, и время от времени Джон казался вменяемым. Но, как часто случается, когда его воображение захватывали навязчивые идеи, он становился буйным. Он считал себя совершенно здоровым и требовал выпустить его из больницы. К сожалению Родни, это был не первый случай в его практике.  
Шеппард протестовал против содержания в больнице так активно, что его месяцами привязывали к койке. Обливания холодной водой и диета не помогали. К бредовым идеям прибавилась паранойя. И тогда стали нужны ЭСТ и лекарства. Ронон говорил, что так бывает после Вьетнама. Что там, в стране, выжженной напалмом, пленных американских солдат держали в клетках, в земляных ямах, по колено в дерьме и жидкой грязи. И от голода, насилия и пыток те утрачивали ясность сознания. Поэтому Родни искренне сочувствовал и хотел помочь бывшему майору ВВС, и пытался разобраться в его иногда очень интересных историях о приключениях в затерянном городе.  
– Так вы говорите, что никогда не были во Вьетнаме? – спрашивали Шеппарда.  
– Нет, я служу в Атлантиде.  
– Где это?  
– В галактике Пегас.  
Коллегия врачей понимающе переглядывалась. Отрицание – это элемент защитного механизма сознания, созданного мозгом для предотвращения окончательного распада личности.  
А еще Родни искренне восхищался стойкостью миссис Шеппард. Она – всегда очень аккуратная и сдержанная – приходила в больницу каждую субботу, в день посещений. Не пропустила ни разу. Он беседовал с ней о текущем лечении. Иногда она оставалась подольше – особенно, когда Джону было нехорошо после серии сеансов ЭСТ. О ней говорили, что она – типичная жена военного: будет ждать его всегда. Хотя Родни видел немало случаев, когда, сдавая мужей в такие больницы, жены уезжали во Флориду с молодыми любовниками. Такова жизнь.  
Надежд на полное выздоровление Шеппарда было мало, и даже в случае возникновения неполной ремиссии доктор Фримен подумал бы десять раз, прежде чем выпускать Шеппарда из клиники. Он понимал, что буйному пациенту, профессиональному военному, способному убить человека, не место среди полноценных представителей общества.  
Джон называл одного из санитаров «рейфом».  
– Прислушайтесь ко мне! Он опасен, – твердил Шеппард после очередной попытки побега, и Родни с сожалением увеличивал дозу клозапина.  
– Рейф, значит? Существо, которое питается жизненной силой человека? Майор, вдумайтесь! Постарайтесь критически осмыслить свои слова – и вам станет понятно, что вы заблуждаетесь. Игры разума – это результат болезни, поселившейся в вашем мозгу. Рейфов не существует просто потому, что их существование логически противоречиво. Мистер Тодд – обычный санитар. Он ведь не причиняет вам вреда. Видите? Значит, он не этот ваш рейф.  
– Он не трогает меня, чтобы у меня не было доказательств!  
– Но вы говорили, когда рейфы «питаются», организм человека стареет. А в клинике не было ни одной смерти из-за внезапного старения. Ну же, майор, подумайте!  
– Это потому, что он питается, не убивая. Среди двух тысяч невменяемых легко заметать следы. Они ведь и пожаловаться не могут. Им никто не верит!  
– «Им»? Вы опять отделяете себя от остальных? А ведь во время прошлой беседы вы заявили, что полностью осознали необходимость лечения и готовы принять его, чтобы поправиться и выйти отсюда.  
Джон с отчаяньем посмотрел на врача.  
– Родни! Поверь мне, прошу тебя!  
– Конечно, я верю, Джон. А теперь отдыхай. Мне надо проверить других пациентов.  
Оглядев палату, в которой двадцать пять человек скулили, говорили сами с собой, ныли, плакали, кричали и ругались, доктор вздохнул и пошел к себе в кабинет. Ему предстояло провести за работой еще одну неспокойную ночь.  
– Опять жалуется на Тодда, – ворчал Родни, провожаемый Рононом до кабинета. – Присмотри за ним, ладно? Может, тот… ну, ты понимаешь… может, он его бьет? Я знаю, что санитарам приходится тяжело, и что вас мало, и что некоторые больные опасны. Но мне будет спокойнее. Я просто хочу его вылечить. Джон неплохой парень. Герой войны. Ему просто не повезло. Пациенты всегда встраивают в свою воображаемую реальность детали окружающего мира. Он уже полгода мне твердит про Тодда.  
Декс – как обычно, хмурый и не выспавшийся, – кивнул ему:  
– Больные часто дерутся между собой, травмы сложно отследить. Но не привязывать же всех?  
Будто опровергая его слова, в одной из палат кто-то дико завыл, а потом засмеялся. Шепот голосов в полутемном коридоре, который при свете ночных торшеров казался узкой серой тропой над адом, иногда пугал и самого доктора.

***

Тодд выполнял обязанности дежурного санитара: обходил палаты, раздавая успокоительное и вводя беспокойным пациентам инъекции релаксантов, после которых больные беспомощно смотрели на него какое-то время, а затем проваливались в сон.  
– Воздуха не хватает, – практически просипел Шеппард, когда Тодд подошел к нему. Тяжелая ладонь легла на горячий лоб. Воздух в палате и правда был спертый – вентиляция не работала, потому что здание давно не ремонтировали. Но выпускать больного с шестью попытками побега на прогулку было категорически запрещено. Даже отвязывать от кровати на ночь не рекомендовалось уже пару недель. Так что, порция успокоительного – и спать.  
Санитар налил в стакан воды. Затем привычно зажал больному нос, дождался, когда от нехватки воздуха откроется рот и, сунув таблетки, дал запить.  
– И чего тебе неймется? – в голосе не было угрозы, только глухое недовольство.  
Шеппард молчал. Он разглядел силуэт санитара в полумраке и понял, что сегодня это не Ронон.  
После ЭСТ ему время от времени становилось вот так же плохо, как теперь. Наваливалась слабость, мешавшая даже говорить. Речь путалась.  
Склонившись над взмокшим больным, Тодд посмотрел на свои ладони.  
– Это тебя пугает? – рука легла на грудь, отодвинув ворот больничной рубашки.  
Вместо ответа Шеппард приподнялся, давясь рвотой. Санитар развязал ремни, помогая привстать. Смотря на спину Джона, перегнувшегося за край кровати, – на шнуровку больничной рубашки вдоль позвоночника, – Тодд проворчал:  
– Вечно от тебя проблемы. А таблетки все равно придется пить.  
Убирать рвоту Тодд любил ничуть не больше, чем убирать дерьмо.  
– Я дам тебе ведро и швабру, вымоешь пол. А потом, так и быть, сходим до тамбура.  
Тамбуром называли окно в ванной, где иногда курили санитары.  
Тодд очень быстро понял, что явно погорячился насчет «сходим». Пациента не держали ноги – то ли после ЭСТ, то ли от лекарств, то ли от режима вообще. Шеппард мог стоять, но с трудом. Речи о том, чтобы мыть полы, не шло.  
– Ладно, давай в ванную. Ну и вонь. Тебя когда мыли в последний раз?  
Под кроватью стояло полное судно. Простыни были мокрыми, смирительная рубашка – тоже. Тодд тяжело вздохнул.  
– Это все ген Древних, ты понял? Я забочусь о гене Древних, который позволит нам управлять этой машиной и вернуться обратно, не о тебе. Запомни это хорошенько и прекрати трепаться обо мне. Никто же не умер? А отсутствия пары лет они и не заметят. Оглядись. Зачем им пара лет в таком месте?  
Выглянув в коридор и поняв, что путь свободен, он потащил за собой шатающегося Шеппарда, крепко держа его за локоть.  
Потертая плитка на полу ванной когда-то была цветной, да и сама ванна была белой и без трещин – раньше. Сняв рубашку, Тодд брезгливо швырнул ее в кучу для стирки, и окинул фигуру человека изучающим взглядом. Джон исхудал. Ежась под цепким взглядом рейфа, он опирался о стену, чтобы стоять.  
– Руки, – потребовал Тодд. Он всегда связывал Шеппарду руки за спиной, когда мыл его, потому что как-то раз майор чуть не задушил его шлангом от смесителя.  
Закончив стягивать кисти веревкой, Тодд включил горячий душ, поискал у бортика шампунь, и приступил к мытью. Его движения после длительной практики были выверенными. Это заведение с его условиями делало кормление в ванной очень удобным. Но Шеппарда рейф никогда не трогал. Машина Древних выбросила их в эту странную реальность, где Джон оказался ветераном войны, упрятанным в больницу. Люди приняли рассказы Шеппарда за новую порцию бреда, вызванного обострением, и увеличили дозу препаратов.  
Но Тодда машина в систему реальности не встроила. После того, как очнулся в лесу рядом с разбитым прыгуном, он потратил два месяца, разыскивая человека в городе Огайо, – а когда нашел его, следуя простой схеме «морги-больницы», тот уже частично потерял связь с реальностью. Они называли это электросудорожной терапией, ЭСТ. Рейф же назвал машину «грилем для мозгов». Без пилота с планеты было не выбраться – к тому же, прыгун подчинялся только гену Древних, – так что рейф решил ждать, пока местные врачи вылечат человека. Но пока у них не очень-то получалось.  
Тодд ничего не понимал в человеческом мозге. Почему Шеппард иногда узнавал его, а иногда – нет? Почему заговаривался? Почему иногда спал сутками, а иногда – вырывался и хотел сбежать, придумывая один за другим невозможные планы побега. Одно было ясно: вести прыгун он пока не мог. Чинить его – тем более. В этой реальности были знакомые Тодду лица, он узнавал их – и Джон тоже. Это могло бы как-то помочь. Повернуть в голове атлантийца какой-то тумблер, который, видимо, заклинило. Но тумблер этот, сбитый тем, кто был главным врачом до доктора «Родни» Фримена, поворачиваться отказывался. А потом Шеппард стал рассказывать всем о Тодде. К удивлению последнего, никто не поверил. Врачи только увеличивали количество сеансов ЭСТ и давали новые препараты. Но, на всякий случай, он «залег на дно» – стал меньше подходить к Джону. Однако, Шеппарду становилось только хуже. Так что сегодня Тодд решился немного привести его в порядок, оставшись единственным санитаром на этаже этой ночью.  
Маскироваться и жить среди людей рейф привык. Грим, подделанные умельцем документы, легкие деньги за карточным столом, врожденная осторожность – и пока все сходило ему с рук. Хотя, к нему никто особо и не присматривался. В больнице хватало проблем и требующих внимания пациентов, а желающих работать здесь было немного.  
– Ты плохо выглядишь, – заметил Тодд, вытирая человека полотенцем. – Хочешь есть?  
– А ты? – покрасневшие глаза открылись, изучая рейфа. После горячей воды человеку стало легче фокусироваться на реальности.  
– Я ем достаточно, – Тодд почувствовал непроизвольную нервную дрожь и улыбнулся. – Ты не боишься меня? Совсем?  
Его рука лежала на груди Шеппарда, присоски мягко ощупывали кожу, будто пробуя на вкус, но кормиться рейф сегодня не хотел. Наоборот, он хотел – отдать. Попробовать свой метод лечения, если уж земные технологии атлантийцу не помогали. Тодд дождался флегматичного «нет» перед тем, как начать. Он не любил, когда его недооценивали.  
Выпив человека почти до дна, рейф вернул ему все и даже больше. Он едва успел отдернуть ладонь, когда услышал шаги за спиной. На груди не осталось даже следов.  
– Ронон? Сегодня же не твоя смена.  
Декс, видимо, обладал скверным характером во всех реальностях. Тодд полагал, что человека придется убить, если он догадается о тайне нового санитара.  
– Зашел проверить. Что ты делаешь?  
Рейф медлил с ответом. На ум приходило предательски мало вариантов ответа – кроме «я не ел». Ночью пациентов не мыли. Объяснить, что он давно знаком с Джоном Шеппардом, тоже не представлялось возможным.  
– Этот ублюдок меня лапал, – раздался глухой голос Шеппарда, которого после экстремального «кормления» вырубило на пару секунд. Он поднял голову с плеча рейфа, прижимавшего его к себе, и посмотрел на Ронона вполне осмысленно. Тот окинул взглядом раздетого связанного пациента и странного скрытного санитара. Все сходилось.  
Тодд рассмеялся и оттолкнул человека от себя:  
– Пару минут назад ты не был против, – и вышел, продолжая ухмыляться.  
– Одевайся, – Ронон взял из сушильного шкафа чистую смирительную рубашку и развязал пациенту руки. От веревки они затекли, на кистях вздулись багровые полосы. Но, в целом, Шеппард выглядел значительно лучше, чем при недавнем осмотре. Может, душ действительно помог ему прояснить сознание? Душ – или то, чем они тут занимались вдвоем. Декс не любил лезть в чужую жизнь, поэтому предпочел не задавать вопросов. Но доктору Фримену, вероятно, следовало знать о ситуации. Раз он интересовался отношением Шеппарда к Тодду. 

***

На следующий день Родни сначала с удивлением выслушал скомканное сообщение санитара, но потом вскочил и стал расхаживать по кабинету. Он даже пошел и поговорил с пациентом, чтобы убедиться. У того действительно наступила ремиссия. Шеппард больше не говорил об Атлантиде. Наоборот, он выразил желание встретиться с женой – и никаких рассказов о пришельцах за этим не последовало.  
– Вероятно, у него была травма – там, на войне. В плену. Ну, ты понимаешь, все эти джунгли, десятки озлобленных на нас вьетнамцев… И его мозг, чтобы абстрагироваться от реальности, создал эту историю с Атлантидой. Городом, где он нужен, где у него важная миссия. Понимаешь? Еще и эта жажда значимости у отставных военных. Они ведь совершенно потеряны в нашей реальности, где больше нет жесткой дисциплины, приказов, четкого знания о том, что делать. Его сознание заслонилось от всего этого иллюзиями. А вчера Тодд, сам того не зная, повернул эту заслонку. Фрейд говорил довольно интересные вещи о сексуальных предпочтениях, Ронон. Возможно, схожая ситуация вернула нашего пациента в реальность. Надо уменьшить дозу клозапина и позвонить миссис Шеппард. Такие посттравматические стрессовые расстройства часто лучше всего лечатся дома. Это хороший шанс для него.  
– А с Тоддом что?  
– Уволить его. У меня мурашки по коже от этого типа. Мы даже не знали, чем он занимался с пациентами! Ты представляешь, что будет, если об этом узнают в департаменте здравоохранения? Нас всех ждет служебное расследование... Только этого мне не хватало теперь, когда я на пороге феноменального открытия! Надо связаться с Тинбергеном. У меня есть несколько идей по поводу воздействия стресса на человеческую психику.

***

У Джона прояснилось в голове после совершенного Тоддом «вливания». Он мучительно осознавал, что не помнил большую часть проведенного здесь времени. Одно было ясно: он сказал слишком много. Нарушил с десяток секретных директив. Однако – к счастью или к несчастью – ему никто не поверил. Еще бы! Это же семидесятые. О каких полетах в другие миры можно говорить, если высадка на Луну случилась совсем недавно?  
Нужно было выбираться. Но как это сделать, будучи практически постоянно связанным – видимо, после парочки пресеченных побегов? Союзник. Ему нужен был союзник. И, к своему неудовольствию, Шеппард знал, кого придется просить о помощи.  
– Почему ты не вытащил меня раньше?  
– Во-первых, – Тодд пришел под утро, видимо, дав пациенту «Lunatic Asylum» время подумать как следует, – я не обязан был тебя вытаскивать. Не путай меня со своими людьми. А во-вторых, – рейф ухмыльнулся, – когда я нашел тебя, тебе уже промыли мозги, и ты большую часть времени пускал слюни.  
Шеппард в смирительной рубашке чувствовал себя, мягко говоря, неуютно, поэтому предпочел отложить непечатные комментарии на другой раз.  
– Ты мог вылечить меня сам.  
– Я не был уверен, – Тодд казался серьезным. – Мозг человека – это не мозг рейфа. Вы действуете сами по себе. Практически всегда. Я мог вылечить твое тело, но твой врач говорил, что это «болезнь духа». Что такое этот ваш «дух», и как вы его лечите, – мне неизвестно.  
Ехидная усмешка все же скользнула по его губам.  
– Скажи, теперь ты рад нашему знакомству? Вероятно, хочешь меня о чем-то попросить?  
Джон сидел на кровати в комнате, полной абсолютно невменяемых людей, и ему впервые стало по-настоящему страшно. Страшно, что сейчас этот рейф развернется и уйдет. Как еще одна диковинная фантазия больного мозга. Именно отблеск этого страха уловил Тодд, когда человек поднял голову. Страх делал его вкус утонченным, приправленным адреналином и горечью осознания. За свою долгую, полную войн жизнь рейф встретил лишь нескольких людей, вкус которых страх делал таким же сладким. Он узнал теперь, что такое Джон Шеппард в понимании рейфа, и разместил его на нужном месте в коллекции своих обладаний и проб. И, хотя в этом абсолютно не было нужды, решил поторговаться.  
– Ты все равно не сможешь выбраться без меня, – сообщил Джон. – Я – единственный, кто может летать на прыгуне.  
– А зачем мне улетать отсюда, Джон Шеппард? Оглянись: у меня в угодьях вся планета. И она только моя.  
Аргумент, придуманный на ходу, произвел впечатление на самого рейфа, и он задумался. Но от человека вновь потянуло едва уловимым, бередящим рецепторы, страхом, и Тодд облизнулся. Он ел сегодня, но это было и вполовину не так хорошо и не так вкусно.  
– Чего ты хочешь? – надо сказать, Джон не умел играть в покер. Либо не умел играть в покер с рейфом. Он все воспринимал как сражение. Никакой дипломатии. Тодду стало даже немного скучно, и он позволил себе еще одну небрежную шутку:  
– Тебя.  
Ошалелый взгляд наградил его великолепным настроением на весь следующий день. Теперь, когда паззлы сложились, и с головой атлантийца все стало в порядке, можно было немного расслабиться. Тодд повел плечами, ощущая, как устал. Он сидел у кровати полубезумного человека все эти бесконечные дни, недели, месяцы. Говорил с ним, тормошил, кормил, мыл и защищал. А однажды – после совершенно безумной истерики, когда человек сначала орал до хрипоты, а затем плакал, как ребенок, – рейф крепко держал его. Так крепко, будто это было действительно важно. Слава Королеве, ничего этого Джон не помнил.

***

Санитар преградил путь доктору Родни Фримену очень внезапно. Будто вынырнул из темноты – как мифический демон, которыми люди населяли свои фантазии, рассказывая об этой больнице.  
– Хотите меня уволить?  
Тодд будто становился выше, когда говорил вот так ласково. Или это просто казалось? Прогоняя страх и вызванные им иллюзии, Родни повысил голос, отчаянно желая увидеть в конце коридора высокую фигуру Ронона.  
– Ваше поведение не соответствует регламенту этой больницы! – перейдя на шепот, врач нашел в себе смелость бросить в темные глаза: – Недопустимо домогаться пациентов!  
– Я просто его вытирал после мытья. Его рвало от лекарств, – мягко продолжал настаивать санитар, наступая на врача. – Не лежать же ему в блевоте до утренней смены?  
Родни моргнул. «Соглашайся, – говорил ему разум. – Соглашайся. Все правильно». А потом тревожный сигнал включился и зазвенел в великолепно организованном мозгу Родни: «Опасность! Опасность!».  
И врач медленно кивнул, не отводя как будто загипнотизированного взгляда от неестественно бледного лица. Рядом с этим санитаром практически ощущалось статическое напряжение. Не выдержав, Родни резко развернулся и практически сбежал в другой коридор. И ему показалось, что за его спиной звучал глухой смех. Такой, какой обязательно будет сниться в кошмарах. Потому что так смеяться человек не мог.  
Наверное. 

***

– Я выписываю Шеппарда, – доктор очень быстро вписывал что-то в историю болезни. Ронон редко спрашивал о таком, но в тот день счел нужным:  
– Вы уверены?  
– Да-да… Это не обычные «просветления», он стабилен. Перед выпиской –успокоительное, чтобы обошлось без инцидентов…  
Родни казалось, что эта странная связь, установившаяся между санитаром и пациентом, избавит его от первого сразу же, как только больница выпишет второго. Право работать с созависимостью в этой паре доктор решил оставить частным психологам. Там, за стенами клиники, пусть делают все, что хотят.  
– Он не санитар, – Родни вдруг произнес вслух то, что его терзало.  
– Да, – спокойно согласился Ронон, – он военный.  
«Они встретились на поле боя и полюбили друг друга», – перечитав то, что написал в истории болезни, Родни с усилием зачеркал предложение. Какой кошмар. Ему явно пора было отдохнуть.  
Итак. Ремиссия. Дата выписки – первое апреля.  
«Хорошее число, – подумал доктор и потянулся за травяным чаем. – Мое слабое здоровье требует немедленного отдыха».  
– Ронон, я беру выходной.  
Декс никак не прокомментировал внезапное решение. Он вообще не имел привычки комментировать, что Родни в нем очень нравилось. Идеальный внутренний голос. 

***

– Тебя выписывают, – рейф стоял в дверях, изучая человека, лежавшего на кровати. – Давай одеваться.  
– Это ты устроил?  
Тодд промолчал. Он неплохо изучил человеческую психику, прожив на этой планете два года, а работая в этом учреждении, понял гораздо больше, чем хотел показать. В конце концов, они возвращались в мир, где эти навыки еще могут понадобиться. Туз должен оставаться в рукаве.  
– Выпей таблетки.  
Джон с отвращением посмотрел на капсулы элегантно-правильной формы.  
– Тебя проверят перед выпиской. Пей. Но сначала оденься, – доверительным шепотом говорил рейф, расшнуровывая рубашку. Узлы на спине не поддавались слишком большим для них пальцам, и Тодд просто оторвал шнуровку. Слыша треск ткани, Джон вздрогнул. Он осознал, что стоит спиной к врагу. Ясность осознания глушилась подступающей радостью. Свобода. Так близко.  
Рейф положил пакет на кровать.  
Глядя на свои старые форменные футболку, брюки и ботинки, Шеппард с минуту молчал. Ему казалось, что они из другой жизни. Из мира, где он еще не знал, что такое настоящее бессилие и одиночество среди людей. Из мира, где страх был осязаемым и простым. Совсем не таким, каким он становился здесь – под невысокими потолками, среди заполнявших здание шепчущих голосов. Рейф понимающе усмехнулся и пошел за коляской. Были слова, которые он не смог бы сказать – никогда.  
Вместе с коляской, в которой сидел Шеппард, Тодд вручил Ронону свой санитарный халат и вышел на улицу. Декс проводил его взглядом, совершенно правильно понимая это как заявление об увольнении, и покатил коляску в сторону сада, где ждала жена майора. 

***

Через полтора часа после того, как проводил миссис Шеппард, Родни сидел в парке и щурился на солнышко. Легкий теплый ветер трепал кроны каштанов. На свежем воздухе весна ощущалась совсем по-другому. Будто не было тесных застенков и уродливой белой штукатурки.  
Родни думал, что надо будет написать Розенхану. Вот взять пример Шеппарда: он ведь ставит под сомнение надежность психиатрической диагностики. Сколько безумных по-настоящему безумны? И что такое безумие? Может, они как раз нормальные, а мы все «того»? Вот, высадились на Луну. Столько радости. Хотим освоить галактику. А при этом даже не подозреваем, что творится у нас в голове. Может быть, мозг – это десять миллионов таких галактик? Может быть, в нем спрятан секрет бессмертия, чаши Грааля?.. И ответы надо искать не там, в космосе, а здесь – в голове?  
Доктор Родни Фримен вздохнул и с удовольствием надкусил сладкий пончик. Может, зря он сменил фамилию? «Доктор Фримен» – конечно, это звучало гордо. Но и «доктор Маккей» – тоже совсем неплохо.  
Пончик был свежим, а стакан колы – прохладным и возмутительно приятным. Отчего-то все приятное в этом мире имело свою цену. Доктор ел пончик и жмурился от удовольствия, разглядывая людей, на которых раньше предпочитал не смотреть, – обычных среднестатистических прохожих, мамочек с детьми, – и думал о сестре, у которой давно не был. О симпатичной соседке. И о том, что на следующее Рождество надо будет подарить Ронону свитер. С оленями.

***

– Элизабет…  
Они были так похожи: эта мужественная женщина, ждавшая его дома два года, – и та… пропавшая на другой планете. И, в тоже время, они были такими разными. В глазах миссис Шеппард была нежность. Откровенная, неприкрытая – и оттого такая странная. Так смотрят только на тех, кого очень долго ждали. У него была награда за храбрость, но в ту минуту Джону показалось, что из них двоих это она вернулась сейчас с войны. Войны, которую он почти не помнил, и, откровенно говоря, помнить не хотел.  
Они ужинали вдвоем, в доме с белым заборчиком и зеленой лужайкой, окруженные фотографиями в рамках на уютной кухне. По радио крутили недавний хит – Bridge Over Troubled Water – и Шеппард потянулся прибавить звук, чтобы затем взять эту хрупкую женщину за руку и повести танцевать. Тихие танцы на кухне под пронзительных Simon & Garfunkel – наверное, так он представлял себе счастье. Очень давно, когда был женат и умел мечтать.  
Джон обнимал ее за талию, позволяя себе расслабиться, почувствовать ее тепло и тонкий аромат духов – так близко, как никогда не допустили бы устав и другая реальность. Он знал, что на улице ждет Тодд, и что пора уходить. Чертов рейф чинил прыгун два года – и таки починил.  
Хотелось остаться. На мгновение Джон даже смог представить себе эту жизнь. Мирную, размеренную, с такими вот вечерами – на двоих. Или на троих. Если повезет. Но была служба. Там, в Пегасе, шла война. И он должен был вернуться.  
– Иди спать, – Джон тепло посмотрел на нее. – Я посижу еще немного.  
Что стало с его копией в этом мире? Где он был эти два года?  
– Помою посуду, – Элизабет в платье смотрелась непривычно, и Шеппард ловил себя на том, что не может отвести глаз от ее красивых ног.  
– Я сам, – отмахнулся он, повернувшись к раковине, и замер, когда она обняла его, прижимаясь к спине.  
– Ты в порядке, – прошептала она. В дрогнувшем голосе было так много облегчения, что Шеппард медленно повернулся в ее руках и совсем легко коснулся пахнущих персиками губ.  
– Это был чертовски вкусный пирог, – пробормотал он, чувствуя, что совсем не хочет останавливаться.  
Она отвечала ему, и это казалось правильным.  
Шеппард легко приподнял ее и посадил на стол, раздвинув колени, целуя и ощущая собственный голод, срывающий все маленькие и большие «но» и «если». Пусть это была не его женщина – но она была именно той, которую он хотел сейчас до сумасшествия. Это было как помутнение сознания: горячая страсть, очень походившая на жадность. Джон просто задрал ее платье, сорвал белье и приспустил брюки, не снимая. Они трахались на скрипящем столе, практически немые – да и не слышащие друг друга. Словно одно целое, в пределах которого слова потеряли значение. Сосредоточенная нежность в ее взгляде и сдержанные полувсхлипы-полустоны переворачивали мир в сознании Шеппарда. Она обнимала его ногами, заставляя двигаться быстрее, четче, но ритм сбивался от подкатывавшего наслаждения. Сердце колотилось как безумное, и он не знал, правда ли услышал «я люблю тебя» – или ему показалось.  
Оргазм – слишком острый, мучительно сладкий – вынес за границы реальности. Джон обнимал ее, ощущая, как дрожат руки. Будто перенапряжение приходило с оттяжкой. Она еще несколько раз двинулась сама, и он фактически лег на нее, ощущая, как она сжимается вокруг него, выжимая досуха. Дыхание сбилось, и Шеппард потянулся к ее губам, целуя так, чтобы помнить.  
После спонтанного секса ему всегда бывало неловко. И сейчас Джон растерянно улыбался и не знал, о чем с ней говорить. Но Лиз не была похожа на большинство женщин: она не любила разговоров после секса. Хитро улыбнувшись, ушла в ванную, напоследок бросив в него полотенцем:  
– И не забудь вытереть тарелки!  
Шеппард мыл посуду, улыбаясь каким-то невнятным мыслям. Затем вытер тарелки. Оглянулся на лестницу в спальню. И тихо вышел через заднюю дверь. 

***

Рейф сидел в песочнице на детской площадке на той стороне дороги. Сидел и смотрел на Джона сердитым взглядом – как старый гриф, страшно обиженный на всех, еще живых.  
– Почему так долго?  
Шеппард не ответил. Они сели в машину – старый кадиллак, который Тодд то ли угнал, то ли купил, – и поехали к прыгуну.  
– Как думаешь, другая версия меня окажется на моем месте, когда мы поменяемся?  
– Вероятнее всего.  
– Он был в психушке – значит, он псих?  
Тодд посмотрел на Шеппарда с интересом:  
– Ты тоже был в «психушке». Ты псих?  
– Да я не о том. Просто он ведь может быть опасен.  
– Не думаю, – рейф уверенно держал руль и даже соблюдал правила. – Я нашел его историю болезни, пока был в больнице.  
«Обошел слово «работал»», – подумал Джон и спросил:  
– И что?  
– Ему просто не повезло с врачом. Человек по фамилии Кола назначил ему первый сеанс ЭСТ. Дальше ты знаешь.  
Шеппард вздрогнул. О да, он знал, что могут сделать с нормальным человеком ЭСТ, лекарства и атмосфера полнейшей заброшенности и обреченности, которой дышала та больница. Справится ли там Родни? В этой версии их гений был таким же умным, таким же амбициозным и, порой, абсолютно аналогично упертым. Но все-таки…  
Между тем, рейф уверенно вел машину. Джон оценил его навыки и задумался над тем, насколько быстро Тодд освоился в этом мире. И от этого ему стало не по себе. Нужно было выбираться.

***

Прыгун так и стоял в лесу, замаскированный. Чудом было, что рейф разобрался в технологиях Древних. С другой стороны, это было катастрофой, но Джон предпочитал решать проблемы по мере поступления. Сначала надо было убраться из этой реальности. Мини-двигатель, на котором работал прыгун, оказался экспериментальной моделью, разработанной для путешествий во времени и пространстве. Об одном таком когда-то говорила доктор Вейр: при первом посещении города она встретила Древнего, создавшего такой двигатель. Джон видел похожий на копии Делала, возникшей как-то на орбите планеты. Это был переходный образец, совмещающий искривления реальности и времени. Так как ранее был совершен лишь один прыжок, то, теоретически, они и должны были вернуться в свою реальность. Во всяком случае, Шеппард на это очень надеялся. Ему категорически не хотелось пережить еще одно странное путешествие с заключением в психиатрической лечебнице.  
Они с рейфом переглянулись, и Джон включил двигатели, выводя прыгун на орбиту. 

***

– Город погружен под воду, заряды его МНТ практически полностью истощились. Мы попали под обстрел проснувшегося улья – они же проснулись по всей галактике! Этот момент Тодд, как всегда, не оговорил. Пришлось садиться под воду. Мы прошли за щиты города, поскольку он опознал наш прыгун по технологиям Древних, и успели пересесть в другой прыгун, прежде чем щиты окончательно отказали. На нем и вернулись. Зеленка сейчас изучает технологию прыжков между реальностями. Правда, похоже, последний прыжок сильно перегрузил цепи и все перегорело.  
– Какой идиот паял эти контакты?! – сокрушенно вздыхал Родни. – Такая технология утеряна!  
Джон промолчал. В этой реальности прошло не больше двух суток с момента их отлета. В Атлантиде была глубокая ночь.  
– И все, Джон? – спросил сонный Вулси.  
– Так точно, – без запинки рапортовал Шеппард, притворившись, что не заметил, как Ронон усмехнулся чему-то. Друг понимал его гораздо лучше, чем показывал.  
– А Тодд?  
– Остался на той планете, где спрятал МНТ. У него там стрела была, так что он передал нам МНТ – и был таков.  
– Сдержал свое слово, – Тейла казалась удивленной.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
Вулси внимательно смотрел на Шеппарда еще пару секунд, затем кивнул:  
– Рапорт по форме предоставите завтра, а сегодня можете отдыхать. 

***

Джон шел к себе по спящей Атлантиде и вспоминал слова песни, которая все еще звучала где-то на задворках сознания.

_Если ты почувствуешь себя измотанной и подавленной,_  
И слезы наполнят твои глаза –  
Я утру их. 

_Я поддержу,_  
Когда тебе будет трудно,  
А друзей не окажется рядом. 

_Я стану для тебя мостом  
Над бурным морем._

_Если ты потеряешь все,_  
Если окажешься на улице,  
И настанут трудные времена – я утешу тебя. 

_Я буду на твоей стороне_  
В час, когда придет тьма,  
Полная боли. 

_Я стану для тебя мостом  
Над бурным морем..._

**Fin**

**Примечания:**

1\. Николаас **Тинберген**. Нобелевская премия по физиологии и медицине (1973 г.) «за открытия, касающиеся установления индивидуального и социального поведения и его организации». В Нобелевской лекции Тинберген рассказал о своих исследованиях связи этологии с болезнями, вызванными стрессом, включая аутизм раннего детского возраста – заболевание, которое он продолжал изучать совместно со своей женой после ухода из Оксфордского университета в 1974 г. 

2\. «Аполло́н-11» (англ. Apollo 11) – пилотируемый космический корабль серии «Аполлон», в ходе полёта которого 16-24 июля 1969 года жители Земли впервые в истории совершили посадку на поверхность другого небесного тела – Луны.

3\. Огайо имеет официально прижившееся прозвище «штат конского каштана». В этой части США действительно произрастают эти красивейшие деревья. 

4\. ["Bridge over Troubled Water" is a song by American music duo Simon & Garfunkel from their fifth studio album, Bridge over Troubled Water (1970).](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bridge_over_Troubled_Water_%28song%29) В тексте выше – перевод [L]WTF MOSK 2015[/L].

5\. Полномасштабное военное вмешательство США во Вьетнам (1965-1973).

6\. **Эксперимент Розенхана** (англ. Rosenhan experiment) – известный эксперимент, проведённый в 1973 году в США психологом Дэвидом Розенханом и поставивший под сомнение надёжность психиатрической диагностики. Его результаты опубликовал журнал Science в статье «Психически здоровые на месте сумасшедших». Данная публикация считается важной и значимой критической статьей о психиатрических диагнозах.  
Эксперимент Розенхана проходил в два этапа. Первый этап включал привлечение психически здоровых «псевдопациентов», которые симулировали наличие непродолжительных слуховых галлюцинаций с целью попасть в 12 различных психиатрических больниц, расположенных в пяти различных американских штатах. Все они были госпитализированы, и у всех них были выявлены психические расстройства. После госпитализации псевдопациенты вели себя адекватно и сообщали персоналу о том, что чувствуют себя хорошо и уже не испытывают никаких галлюцинаций. Тем, кто работал в больнице, не удалось выявить ни одного псевдопациента, и они, напротив, полагали, что у всех псевдопациентов обнаруживается симптоматика протекающего психического заболевания. Некоторые из них провели в условиях изоляции несколько месяцев. Всех их заставили признать наличие психического заболевания и согласиться принимать антипсихотические препараты – это было условием их выхода из психиатрической больницы.  
Второй этап эксперимента состоял в том, что перед персоналом психиатрической больницы ставили задачу выявить симулянтов. Персонал ошибочно принял за симулянтов значительное количество реальных больных.  
Этот эксперимент дал основание сделать следующий вывод: «Очевидно, что в психиатрических больницах мы не можем отличить здоровых от нездоровых», а также продемонстрировал опасности, связанные с необоснованной стигматизацией и нивелированием личности в психиатрических учреждениях. Эксперимент Розенхана сформировал мнение, что осознанию и решению социально-психологических проблем, выявленных посредством этого эксперимента и свойственных психиатрическим учреждениям, могут способствовать обучение их работников и создание общественных служб психиатрической помощи, для которых работа с психическими и поведенческими отклонениями была бы приоритетнее задачи выставить психиатрический диагноз. На основании полученных результатов был сделан вывод о том, что «никакая диагностика, которая слишком легко приводит к значительным ошибкам данного рода, не может быть очень надёжной». В исследованиях других специалистов были получены аналогичные результаты, свидетельствующие о ненадёжности психиатрической диагностики.

7. **Lunatic Asylum в штате Огайо**  
Больница была построена в 1874 году как дом для ветеранов гражданской войны страдающих от посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Lunatic Asylum была построена с философией д-ра Томаса, который верил в проектирование приютов в форме реального дома, чтобы принести знакомый комфорт для своих пациентов. Население быстро выросло с 200 до 2000 в начале 1900-х, правильный уход был даже отдаленно не возможен. В попытке сделать Большое количество психически больного населения более управляемым, регулярно проводилась лоботомия в 50-х годах. Доктор Уолтер Джексон Фримен, доктор философии, иначе «Отец трансорбитальной лоботомия», проводит более 200 лоботомий в одиночку. Сегодня некоторые из здания этой больницы находятся в публичном пользовании, но многие другие были заброшены.  
Фото больницы сегодня:  
[](http://fastpic.ru/view/68/2014/1215/b00015836ceaa285e6b586b8281db697.jpg.html)[](http://fastpic.ru/view/68/2014/1215/f7570e004b50797664a290c2c12fd85d.jpg.html)[](http://fastpic.ru/view/68/2014/1215/4e0b3796b1acdfc8ce9698630eb1be4c.jpg.html)

8\. **Шизофрени́я** (от др.-греч. σχίζω – раскалываю и φρήν – ум, рассудок), ранее лат. Dementia praecox(«слабоумие преждевременное») – полиморфное психическое расстройство или группа психических расстройств, связанное с распадом процессов мышления и эмоциональных реакций. Шизофренические расстройства в целом отличаются характерными фундаментальными расстройствами мышления и восприятия, а также неадекватным или сниженным аффектом. Наиболее частыми проявлениями болезни являются слуховые галлюцинации, параноидный или фантастический бред либо дезорганизованность речи и мышления на фоне значительной социальной дисфункции и нарушения работоспособности.

9\. **Клозапи́н** – антипсихотическое лекарственное средство (нейролептик). Исторически это первый атипичный антипсихотик (начал применяться в 1971 году, одобрен FDA в 1989). В отличие от других нейролептиков, обычно не вызывает экстрапирамидных нарушений, а также обладает высокой эффективностью в отношении продуктивных расстройств, устойчивых к действию других нейролептиков, однако должен применяться под строгим контролем врача в связи с возможным влиянием на клеточный состав крови. 

10\. **Электросудорожная терапия (ЭСТ)** не рассматривается при первоначальном выборе стратегии терапии, но может быть прописана при неудаче других методов. Она более эффективна при наличии симптомов кататонии, и правила NICE в Великобритании рекомендуют применение ЭСТ при кататонии, если у данного пациента она уже с успехом проводилась, однако других рекомендаций относительно ЭСТ при шизофрении нет. Иначе называемая электроконвульсивной терапией (ЭКТ), ранее известная как электрошок(ЭШ) или электрошоковая терапия (ЭШТ) – метод психиатрического и неврологического лечения, при котором эпилептиформный большой судорожный припадок вызывается пропусканием электрического тока через головной мозг пациента с целью достижения лечебного эффекта.  
ЭСТ чаще всего используется для лечения тяжёлых депрессий, при которых оказались неэффективны другие методы лечения, при кататонии и иногда (реже) используется при лечении маниакального синдрома (чаще всего в рамках биполярного аффективного расстройства) и других состояний. Побочные эффекты – значительный риск потери памяти. Наиболее часто встречающиеся побочные эффекты непосредственно после сеанса ЭСТ – спутанность сознания, дезориентация (нарушение ориентировки во времени и пространстве, а иногда и в собственной личности), нарушения концентрации внимания, рассеянность, нарушения памяти (частичное выпадение памяти, обычно на события, непосредственно предшествовавшие сеансу или непосредственно следовавшие за пробуждением, трудности запоминания и усвоения новой информации). Состояние растерянности, дезориентации и спутанности сознания, а также головная боль, головокружение или оглушённость обычно проходят в течение нескольких часов после сеанса ЭСТ. Непосредственные эффекты ЭСТ могут включать в себя амнезию, как ретроградную (на события, предшествовавшие курсу или текущему сеансу ЭСТ), так и антероградную (на события, происходившие вскоре после окончания курса ЭСТ) или фиксационную (трудность запоминания и воспроизведения текущих событий). Назначают ЭСТ обычно в виде короткого курса из 6-12 (реже до 20-25) сеансов, проводимых 2 или 3 раза в неделю.

11. **Миорелаксанты** (лат. myorelaxantia; от мио – мускул + relaxans, relaxantis – ослабляющий, распускающий) – лекарственные средства, снижающие тонус скелетной мускулатуры с уменьшением двигательной активности вплоть до полного обездвиживания.

12. **Расстро́йство ли́чности;** ли́чностное расстро́йство (устаревшее название – [конституциона́льная] психопати́я) (от греч. ψυχή – душа + πάθος – страдание, болезнь) – вид психического расстройства в клинической психологии и психиатрии.  
Расстройство личности представляет собой личностный тип или поведенческую тенденцию, характеризующуюся значительным дискомфортом и отклонениями от норм, принятых в данной культуре. Это тяжёлое нарушение характерологической конституции и поведенческих тенденций индивидуума, вовлекающее обычно несколько сфер личности и почти всегда сопровождающееся личностной и социальной дезинтеграцией.


End file.
